healing his heart
by lovenhardt1
Summary: Tommy is having a hard time dealing with sorrow, Adam take care of him in anyway he can. And maybe Tommy finally realizes that they are more than good friends.  An Adommy love story.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly as it is Tommy and Adam doesn't belong to me and neither does Tommy's mom!

This is all make believe, just my silly imagination.

Tommy was sitting on the stairs leading to his mother's front door. His face hidden in his hands, a quiet sob shattered the silence surrounding him. Damn it how he hated being this fragile, he was the one supposed to hold it together, being the only male left in the family. He never felt this alone before. It was like sitting in the scorching hot sand in the middle of the fucking desert. This was the first Holliday with the family since his dad died. This year had been full of first times after his dad died, next year would be better, or at least that was his hope.

His mother looked at him from the kitchen window, tears rolling down he cheeks; she didn't bother to dry them away. She didn't exactly know who she was crying for right now, her departed husband, her lost or Tommy's and it didn't matter. She knew her son well enough to know that if she would try to make him feel better, he would try to shake off the sorrow, just to comfort her. He would try to take care of her, instead of himself. So she didn't go, she just watched from a distance, hoping that at least the time Tommy spend crying now would help him heal again.

Tommy let out an almost violet sigh that made his ribcage expend to the point of hurting. He dried his eyes, and looked at his fingers. _Just fucking great, now I look like a raccoon too. Life is one big mean joke._

He felt his phone vibrate, a small smile touched his face, he didn't have to look at the phone to know who it was. He opened the message. **How are you holding up? Do you need me to come? I can be there in an hour. Just tell me to! Adam **

Tommy shook his head partly in disbelief partly in awe. Adam fucking Lambert, the most caring, loving and PUSHY guy he ever met, he was so fucking happy to call him his friend, his best friend.

But as much as he craves Adam's empathy, he needs to face this on his own terms, if Adam was here he would concentrate on him, because that seemed to be the case every time they are in the same room. Adam just draws Tommy's to him like a huge magnet. Tommy doesn't quiet understand it, Adam just make him feel cared for. He doesn't need to question it, at least not now.

Now he has to help his mother and he need time with his family. He looks at the message again as the phone vibrates on more time. One more text from Adam. **You're not answering! Common Ratliff that phone is like glued to you! Which just tells me, that you are thinking about how to tell me you are fine, without being fine. I am on my way! **

Tommy giggles a little _pushy Lambert._

**I am holding up, of course I'm not fine, but I will get there. Don't want you here! Need to do this on my own….. still love you, though :-) see you at New Years, can't wait. **Tommy looked at the message, he knew that Adam would be a little hurt by the "don't want you here" so he made it up to him and added **glitterbaby** and pushed send.

A minute later he had a response from Adam **auch, that hurt! But I get it, miss you. I will call you later! And you will TALK to me babe. Adam **Tommy's face lit up as he read the message. He needed the famous last word so he just answered Adam with a **sure, later**. He put the phone back into his skinny jeans. A large smile on his lips and a certain spark in his eyes. He was ready to face the world again.

The whole time Tommy's mom had been watching her son, she saw him stop crying, drying his eyes, she saw his frustration when he realized that his makeup was ruined. And she saw him looking at the phone as is was a lifeline holding him together, and when she saw him shaking his head, she knew that it had to be Adam texting him. She couldn't help be to smile as she saw the change in Tommy's mood as the guys were texting. She loved to see Tommy smile like that and she adored Adam for putting it back on her son's face.

As Tommy opened the door he hollered "mom?" "in the kitchen dear" Tommy came into the kitchen walking up behind his mom, he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her back into a tight hug "I love you mom, and I am not sure I tell you that enough" "I love you too Tommy, and absolutely not, a mom never gets tired of hearing that her kids love her" they laugh a little knowing that it is the sorrow that brought this up, but sometimes life needs to get twisted and hard before you recognize the things that matter.

Tommy's mom clears her throat. She needs to talk to Tommy about Adam. And since her son hasn't mentioned anything about him, she feels like she has to. "Tommy, can we talk? I need to get something of my chest"

Tommy looked at her, he suddenly felt anxious, he felt his stomach twist, this had to be bad. "Sure mom, what's up?"

"sit down honey, then I will make us a cup of coffee"

Tommy shook his head "no mom, just spill, coffee can wait" she looked at him holding his eyes in hers and she realized that she was scaring him a bit

"Relax Tommy; it isn't bad, just wanted to know a thing or two about your life!"

Tommy felt the tension leaving his body "oh, I thought it might be something about dad, I don't know?" she sat down on a chair opposite him leaning over reaching for his hands.

He grabbed hers and squished them a bit "so ask away, what you want to know?"

"it is about Adam. I was watching you before…out on the stairs. I saw how sad you were, but then I saw you texting… and your face just lit up again…."

"And? What has that to do with Adam? I'm not quite following you here mom!" his mom looked puzzled for a second, Tommy couldn't help but to smile at her facial expression.

"oh but I thought that you were texting Adam, I could have sworn… you had that look on your face….."

Tommy interrupted her "I was texting Adam and WHAT look?" she smiled widely.

"so I am just gonna ask Tommy….. Is Adam your boyfriend?"

Tommy looked at his mom, shocked. _What the fuck?_

"No mom, he is not, and why would you even think so?"

"It is the way you look at him, the way you are when around him, the way you talk about him….. I don't know, but I kinda thought that you guys were in love" Tommy tried to swallow, but his throat wouldn't corporate. _Shit, fuck, what the hell mom!_

"You thought what?"

"I am sorry; I just wanted to tell you that I am fine with it, with Adam as a son in-law. It would be cool" Tommy got of his chair walking around in the kitchen like a caged lion. She followed every movement with her eyes. _Oh, my dear lord, he doesn't realize it yet, I wonder if Adam is just as blind as my poor boy!_

Tommy pulled his hair out of his eyes tugging is behind his ear. He stopped to look at is mom and slowly he kneeled down in front of her, he took her hand in his.

"Mom, Adam is my best friend, and I love him very much. And I appreciate the acceptance but we don't need it ok?" she smiled a warm and knowing smile

"If you say so, but don't hold back because of me alright? But seriously Tommy, you never thought about Adam that way? WHAT I don't believe! You forget how well I know you, and I have seen you guys together!" she kissed his forehead. Tommy's thoughts went crazy _how the hell does she know, does Adam know too. Damn it I do NOT wanna think about that at all._

"And now, I really would appreciate it if you would help me clean up the garage. There might be something in there you want to keep" _okay mom that is called to change the subject, very smooth. I can do that. _"sure mom, lets clean the garage"

Later that evening Tommy and his mother was sitting on the couch, coffee was on the table, the TV on, and the living room filled with a pleasant silence.

Tommy's phone vibrated, he leaned back to get it out of his pocket, sometimes skinny jeans are a bitch! He looked at the picture of Adam lighting up the screen. On of his rare wide smiles was shining on his face, his brown eyes just a tad lighter than before. _Adam _

"sorry mom, gotta take this one" she smiled knowingly and slightly mocking back at him "Adam huh"

Tommy nodded and stuck his tongue out at her, she laughed.

"Behave Tommy Joe Ratliff, I'm still your mother" she said, trying to sound serious. She watched Tommy leaving the room she frowned a bit when she heard him answering the call.

"what's up babyboy, I missed hearing your sweet voice!"

_Damn it Tommy, get your head out of your ass before it is too late._ She thought to herself.

So folks tell me what you think of it. I love to get a good feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Tommy is done helping his mother, the garage is emptied, only the stuff that she actually needs was in there. Things were stowed away in the addict. And the few things that Tommy wanted after his father were placed in Tommy's old room ready for when he was going home. The last couple of days Tommy had been strong for his mother, not once since the first day had he let his emotions get the best of him. But tomorrow he was supposed to go back home to his apartment. And the feeling of leaving his mom all alone was just killing him; he just didn't want to leave.

Lisa was home today, she was in the kitchen with their mom. He could hear them talking in low voices, it felt comforting and at the same time oddly suffocating.

He had to get out, so he went out into the garden and sat down on the old swing. Leaning his head to the robe holding the swing. So many fond memories had taken place right here in this garden. His legs were making the swing move slowly back and forward. He felt the sadness creep up on him and he tried so shake it off but this time he couldn't. Tears were filling his brown eyes and he just let go. 20 minutes later Lisa sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hey" Tommy just sends her a shy look and nodded. He couldn't speak; a huge lump was filling out his throat. Lisa reached out and stroked his cheek wiping some of his tears away.

"Wanna talk?" he shook his head and his eyes watered up again. _Just leave me alone Lisa! I can't keep it together right now, just fucking leave me ALONE._

"Do you want me to stay here for a while, just sitting here?" Tommy shook his head again.

"Ok Tommy, you know where you can find me if you want to share, right love?" Tommy didn't voice up, just a nod.

Tommy was still on the swing half an hour later, his legs still moving him back and forward. But otherwise he wasn't moving. The tears had stopped, but he could feel that they were still pretty close.

Lisa was looking at Tommy from the window; she heard her mom approach the window as she asked. "Is he still out there?"

"Yes, and he won't talk to me, I was thinking that maybe we should call Adam, maybe he will talk to him"

"That might be a good idea; do you have Adam's number?" Lisa shook her head.

"Give me a second and I will get it."

She walked over the grass towards Tommy. She handed her hand out.

"I need your phone Tommy" Tommy handed it to her without a question. He didn't even look at her.

She went into the kitchen and dialed Adam's number. It rang two times and Adam's velvet voice traveled through to her.

"Hey glitterbaby, you exited to come home to me again?" Adam asked with a smile in his voice.

"Sorry Adam, this is Lisa,,…. Tommy's sist.." Adam interrupted her with a voice filled with concern

"What happened? Is Tommy okay? I'm on my way" Lisa smiled a little, feeling happy for Tommy, friends like Adam wasn't easy to find.

"Adam calm down, I am calling because Tommy finally let it hit him, but he won't talk to us, maybe you could? You know come here and talk to him? Will you?"

"I'm on my way, already in the car, I'll be there in 40 minutes, don't tell him I'm coming, though! He will be mad as hell if you do"

"I know Adam, it is my brother we are talking about" Lisa agreed.

Adam was standing on the lawn, looking at Tommy on the swing. Tommy was completely lost in heavy thoughts, the sadness showing so clearly that it made Adam want to cry. _Oh baby, what are you doing to your self?_

He slowly walked over to Tommy, unsure how to approach. He knew Tommy. And either we would tell him to fuck off, let him hold him tightly and spill his guts, or he wouldn't talk at all. Adam desperately hoped for option number two.

"Hey baby, can I sit here?" Adam pointed at the ground right in front of Tommy's feet. Tommy's eyes widened as he looked at Adam _oh so that is why she needed my phone. She called Adam, sneaky little bitch. God it is good to see him._ Tommy nodded and Adam sat down on the grass.

"So what is going on in that pretty head of yours? Care to share?" Tommy's voice was shaky and hoarse "can't Adam"

"Why baby?" Adam brushed his hand against Tommy's calve, trying to comfort and give Tommy a push in the right direction.

"Don't have the words, to many thoughts" Adam smiles a reassuring smile.

"Ok, baby. Why don't you get of that swing and get down here, let me hold you for a while, hold you together?"

Tommy doesn't answer; he bites his lower lip instead. He longs for Adam's embrace, craves it. But Adam is a part of the problem. He is the god damn reason for half of the confusing thoughts in his disturbed mind. And the worst part is that he can't say it.

"Common Tommy, I got you, you can trust me, you know that" Tommy nods, his eyes water up again and the tears silently run down his cheeks. _Damn it, I hate this, when the fuck am I gonna stop crying, this is embarrassing!_

Adam reaches up and uses his thumbs to dry the tears away. Then he lets his hands wander down Tommy's neck and further down his shoulders. Tommy trembles. He lets his hands rest for a while, and then he firmly but yet gently pulls Tommy off the swing and on to his lab.

He tugs his arms around Tommy's smaller frame and holds him tight. Mumbling sweet and comforting words. Tommy's body shivers and Adam holds him a bit tighter. _Oh God he smells sooo good. Don't go there Lambert. Don't fuck it up. He needs you right now. _

Adam let his hands circle on Tommy's back rubbing him, making him feels safe. Tommy closes his eyes and melts into Adam's arms. He sighs loudly. _I wish I could stay here forever, in Adam's arms. God, I am so tired._

Adam looks at Tommy, his eyes are closed and he hears Tommy's breath slow down a bit. _Aw, my boy is sleeping, how cute is that. _He smiles a knowing smile, and caress Tommy's face letting his fingers linger on the cheekbones and then lips. He sweeps Tommy's hair out of his eyelashes and tugs it gently behind his ear. _Baby, if only you knew how much I want you to be mine. I would give you the world if you asked me to._

Mrs. Ratliff and Lisa are watching from the living room window.

"Look at them mom, they are just adorable. I didn't know Tommy could ever surrender so completely. It is like… I don't know, but he really needs Adam" her mother nodded

"Common Lisa, I feel like we are imposing. Let's get a cold drink and let Adam take care of Tommy for a while without us meddling"

Half an hour later Tommy opens his eyes, he feels safe and warm. He gazes up at Adam meting those amazing blue eyes. They are filled with concern and something Tommy can't quite put his fingers on because it was there and then it was gone.

"Hi" Tommy whispers as he straightens his body up a little.

"Hi yourself" Adam says with a silky warm voice.

"Tommy talk to me, just lay it on me, I can take it! I can take you, all of you Tommy, you don't ever need to pretend with me" Tommy bites his lip, desperately trying to find out how to start. The tears start to float again. _I guess I can tell him about dad, I don't have to tell him about…HIM_

"I don't know, it just kind of hit me that he is never coming back, and I feel so stupid, because I knew that, I have for a long time. But being here… home. It just hurts so much that he is not here….. And mom is here every day, how can I leave her by herself?" Tommy's body trembled as soft sobs pushed their way out of his throat.

Adam holds him close

"sssshhh, it will be okay, every thing will be fine" Adam kissed Tommy's temple, his fingers entwined in Tommy's hair. And then he kissed his forehead and cheeks. Still whispering soft comforting words, like "you're gonna be fine", "I will take care of you", and "I love you" Tommy's big brown eyes were locked in Adam's baby blues and he felt the mood change. The tears stopped running. The air became thick, time stopped.

Tommy stopped thinking and just moved up to reach Adam's lips, and they kissed. They had kissed hundred of times before on stage and of stage, but never like this. Their lips moved slow and soft against eachother. Tommy sighed as Adam let his tongue lick his lower lip. Tommy deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore Adam's mouth. Adam moaned softly, his hands in Tommy's hair was pulling him closer, Tommy repositioned himself so he better could feel Adam and snaking his arms around Adam's neck. Adam tore his lips from Tommy's and kissed him along his jaw line mumbling sweet nothings. Tommy tilted his head allowing Adam to taste him _fuck this feels sooo good. _

"Adam please" Tommy whispered into Adam's ear. Tommy could feel Adam's smile on his neck

"Please what Tommy? Stop?" _NO, yes damn it, you are killing me here. I don't….. It can't be like this. I can't be a pitty fuck. I just can't. And I can't take advantage of him like that. I am the needy one here. He doesn't deserve that._

Adam was letting his tongue trail along Tommy's neck, thinking the lack of answer was a permission to go on. Tommy's voice shacked as finally answered.

"Yes, please stop, this isn't right" Adam immediately pulled back from Tommy's neck. _Fuck Lambert, you ruined it…what the fuck were you thinking about?...but I was so sure that he wanted this…..he KISSED me. Didn't he?... Didn't he?_

Tommy took Adam's face in his hands and rested his forehead against Adam's. He couldn't look him in the eyes right now; he was so fucking ashamed of himself.

"Sorry Adam, I didn't mean to do that, that wasn't fair of me, I am just so messed up right now. I really didn't mean to use you like that" _use me? What is he talking about?_

"it is okay Tommy, ssshhh it is okay, let's get you inside the house it is dark now, and I am staying here until you are ready to go home with me, just let yourself be a mess for a while, I can take it, that's what friends are for"

The last 5 words shattered Tommy heart into a million aching pieces. _Friends, such a strange word, I hate it, but then again I love it too._

Adam helped Tommy of the ground and put an arm around his waist, Tommy leaned in resting his head on Adam's shoulder as they slowly walked across the lawn towards the house.

Adam was in the kitchen leaning against the cupboard, sipping on the coffee Mrs. Ratliff had giving him 5 minutes ago, Tommy was in the bathroom getting refreshed.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight? I would like to be here just in case!" Adam raised an eyebrow as he looked at her a smile showing on his beautiful face.

"Of course Adam, you don't need to ask! Let me get Lisa's old room ready." She was walking towards the kitchen door

"mmm I was kinda thinking I would sleep in Tommy's room" Adam sounded a little insecure

_Damn it I'm a grown man, don't need to ask to help a friend in need._

"oh.. that is fine, but I don't know what Tommy will say to that…. I asked him about you…..and him….. a couple of days ago….. and he told me that he loves you but that you were just good friends?" _wow… _

"He loves me?" _please enlighten me._

"Of course he does Adam; you don't really doubt that, do you. You are here right! It works both ways you know, what I meant was that maybe he won't be comfortable with you sharing his bed, since you guys are "Just friends" " she smiled widely at Adam as she winked at him. _oh Adam you got it bad, I hope Tommy soon realizes it._ Adam breaks a smile matching hers. _You asked for it._

"That won't be a problem, we have spent many nights sleeping together….. as friends….. Tommy used to fall asleep during movie nights in my bed"

They both heard Tommy enter the kitchen and turned to look at him.

"Hey" Tommy's soft voice broke the silence. His mom looked at him her love evident in her eyes.

"Hi honey, it seems like Adam is staying here tonight" Tommy looked at Adam the gratitude was showing in his eyes, and he walked directly into Adam arms.

"Thank you, I really don't want to be alone tonight" Adam kissed Tommy on the head.

"Sure baby, I will be here, holding you tight….. all night long, or as long as you need me too."

So guys…. I still appreciate reviews SO DON'T HOLD BACK.

I am writing the next chapter, so I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy was on the bed, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He was waiting for Adam to return from the bathroom. _God I'm tired_

When Adam came into the room he sat down next to Tommy

"Your turn babe, go wash up, I will crawl under the covers, the bed will be all warm and comfy when you get back" he beaconed at Tommy. Tommy returned the gesture and got of the bed and padded to the bathroom.

When he returned Adam was in bed and holding up the duvet, Tommy flopped down on the bed and snuggled into Adam putting his head on his chest and an arm over his shoulder. Adam tugged him in. Tommy fell asleep almost immediately; the turmoil in his head had drained his energy, and here in Adam's arms he felt save. Adam was lying still, listening to the calming sound of Tommy's breath. _I've missed this sooo much. Tommy being this close, in my arms. But I wish it wasn't because of grief. I wish it was because he wants me too._ He kissed Tommy on the hair. Tommy moved a little closer, nuzzling his nose against Adam's collarbone

"Hmm Adam" he mumbled. Adam's heart stopped and then it started beating violently in his chest. _Did he just….. no he didn't, stop it Adam. This isn't good for you. Let it go it will never happen. He's into girls you've seen him with girls. GO TO SLEEP._

But Adam was wide awake his pulse beating strong and heavy. He tried to move a little getting more comfortable but as he moved so did Tommy, his hands glided along Adam's torso and around his waist, his breath tickled Adam's chest. Adam's breath hitched. _Oh god, you're killing me Tommy. Okay, calm down; think of something really gross or ugly or boring…._

Tommy's lips touched Adam chest so lightly that Adam questioned it ever happened. He looked at Tommy he was clearly asleep and didn't realize what he was doing. Adam tried to remove Tommy's arms, thinking that if they were on their sides they wouldn't get in any embarrassing possessions. It would be easier to hide his "Tommy problem" if they were face to face. As he tried to move Tommy, a little a sound of protest was coming from his lips. _Damn it Tommy a little help would be appreciated._

Tommy rolled over as if he read Adam's thoughts. But then he moved his back into Adam, by pure instinct Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy. So now they were spooning. _Shit, this isn't better AT ALL._ He tried to get a little space between them but every time he moved so did Tommy. _FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY, JUST STAY STILL DAMN IT._

An hour later, Adam finally found sleep even though he was aching with want. It was a sleep filled with images of Tommy.

In the middle of the night Tommy woke up, he felt hot and sticky, like he had a fever. He was on his back and the warmth of Adam's breath was touching in his ear. One of Adam's long legs was lying across Tommy's, and Adam had a hand on his stomach. _Fuck, how did we end up like this! Shit he is like a fucking heater! I'm melting here! _ Tommy gently tried to push Adam away but he couldn't. _Okay so I guess that I will just the duvet of then, and enjoy this for as long as it lasts…. Hmmm….He is beautiful like this, all relaxed and care free. I wonder if he will wake up if I just….. don't even go there…..shit this is just what I needed a fucking hard on with Adam in my bed –in my mothers house for crying out loud! - all sprawled out on me…. Stop it damn it… you will end up ruining the one fucking great thing in your life, you have hinted the guy all year and it is pretty obvious that he doesn't feel the same way…oh fuck it._ Tommy let his long fingers follow the line of Adam's toned arm, touching so lightly that it made Goosebumps there they left as they reached Adam's elbow he stopped. Looking at Adam reassuring himself that, Adam still was asleep. Then he moved his hand to the hipbone, holding his breath. Time stood still Adam moved just an inch, but enough for Tommy to feel the semi hard erection against his thigh. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._

He bites his lip, hard, trying to get his brain to function again. It doesn't work so he let his fingers follow Adam's thigh to the hollow of the knee then he curved his fingers and pulled Adam closer. He held back a moan._ Feels soo good_

Adam moaned as Tommy pulled him in, Tommy stopped breathing, stopped moving and looked at Adam. Still sleeping, but there is no doubt what so ever that his body was awake, because Tommy felt how Adam was getting harder against his hip. Tommy turns a little; his lips are aching to touch Adam's. Tommy's lips suddenly feel very dry so he licks them. _What to do?…..SHIT….. okay here goes nothing._ Tommy reaches for Adam's face, caresses his cheekbone and lets his fingers stroke his lips.

"Adam, wake up" he shook Adam's shoulder gently. Adam snuggled a bit closer, whispering Tommy's name. Tommy smiled, well at least Adam wasn't dreaming about another guy, which would have been devastating. Tommy kissed the corner of Adam lips, ever so lightly

"Adam baby?" Adam moved, now thrusting slowly against Tommy, a soft moan leaving his lips.

Tommy bites his lips trying to decide what to do next. His body is burning with lust and need, so he kisses Adam, letting his tongue trail the curve of the lips.

"Hmm Tommy" he smiles against Adam's lips and with that encouragement he grows bolder.

He lets his fingers draw slow caresses on Adam's body. Slowly Adam awakens, his body aching for Tommy. His eyes flutter open and he looks into Tommy's dark pools of melted chocolate. Tommy kisses him softly and Adam just embraces the feeling of him, opening up to the sensation of Tommy. Tommy darted his tongue out and pored all of his feeling into the kiss. Adam wasn't sure if he was still dreaming but Tommy tasted way too good to even rethink a second, so he moved until he was on top of him. Tommy spread his legs inviting Adam to come closer. He needed to be close, needed to feel Adam. Adam pulled back as he felt Tommy's erection against his own, locking his eyes in Tommy's with a questioning look in the eyes. He just realized that they both was fully awake and turned on as hell.

"Tommy?" Tommy didn't voice an answer; he just trusted his hips against Adam's as he pulled Adam down to meet his lips in a hard kiss. Adam followed Tommy's lead and their tongue fought for dominance. They were both panting hard. Adam let his palms follow the contours of Tommy's slim body. As Tommy's hands explored the secrets of Adam's back and slowly walking further down to Adam's ass. He let his fingers dig in as he pulled Adam closer seeking any kind of release, Adam moaned loudly as he tried to indulge Tommy's wishes.

Adam let a hand wander along Tommy's inner thigh from the knee and up, his hand stops just before it reaches Tommy's dick.

"Fuck Adam don't tease me like that…. Just" Adam smirk as he asks Tommy

"Are you sure…. I can still stop" Tommy doesn't answer, he lifted up to remove his briefs and Adam rolled over to do the same. When they are naked Adam returns to the place he was before. Tommy just grips Adam's hand and leads him to his aching member. When Adam lets his hand curl around Tommy's dick they both moan in relief. Adam starts stroking Tommy. Tommy moves his hips, finding the rhythm that Adam sets, meeting every stroke with a thrust, his head turning from side to side. His eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. His hands are gripping the sheet tight. Adam can feel Tommy is getting close and he is torn between wanting to see this beautiful man come undone right now beneath him or wanting them to come together. The need for Tommy's hands on him wins.

He stops stroking and kisses Tommy. Tommy's eyes flutter open and meets Adam's eyes, their color has changed from oceanic blue to a shade even darker and they are filled with suppressed want and need. Tommy gets up on his elbows, drowning in Adam's gaze. He pushes himself further up so that he is sitting, Adam repositions too, so that he is on his knees between Tommy's thighs. Tommy snakes his arms around Adam's neck and they devour eachother in a kiss. Their hands firmly curled around eachother's dicks, the pace fast and almost furious. They break the kiss, grasping for air. The room was filled with the sound of their moans, heavy breathing and hands on eachother. As they reach their peak Adam pulls Tommy's lips into his own, swallowing Tommy's cry.

Tommy closes the gap between them, and they just sit there for a while clinging on to eachother as they return from their orgasms. The embrace it sticky and wet but it doesn't bother them. They are in no hurry to leave this magical moment.

So guys…. I still appreciate reviews SO DON'T HOLD BACK.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was peeking in at the guys, spreading her warmth and light as she kisses them good morning. Adam is awake and has been for a while, he is gazing at Tommy, seems like he just can't look away.

Adam feels happy and satisfied and it shows so clearly on his face, his hair is a mess, his eyelids a little heavy, and a soft smile is lingering on his lips.

Tommy turned growling, trying to escape the light as it hits his face. Adam smiles he can't help himself. Tommy is adorable like that.

There is a light knock on the door.

"You are you guys dressed?" Adam looks down him self and Tommy making sure that the duvet covers them.

"Yes we are" the door opens a bit and Tommy's mom pops her head in. She smiles as she looks at her son curled up against Adam hiding from the sun. Adam sends her a wide smile. There is no chance in hell he can hide his happiness, she smiles back.

"I hope you had a pleasant night?" she asks as she arches a brow. _She know!.., but we were quiet…. Wasn't we?_ Adam holds her look firmly in his "yes, I did. I had a very good night, thank you" Tommy turned to look at his mom, his cheeks slightly red. _Please leave mom, this is humiliating._ As if she could read his mind she exits as she says

"Breakfast is served guys if you wanna eat" she closes the door behind her.

Tommy doesn't answer, instead he looks at Adam.

"So I think we need to talk about last night…" he tries to keep looking at Adam but he can't, he is too scared of the rejection he might find in those beautiful blue eyes, so he looks at a spot on the wall instead. Adam looks at him, very closely. Trying to figure out what goes on in that pretty head. He has got a weird feeling._ Oh Tommy, don't do this to me…._

"Okay…" Adam starts but then he tails off, the knot in his stomach is getting bigger as Tommy keeps staring at the wall behind him. Tommy sighs heavily, and try to move a little away from Adam, he feels like he has to get Adam some space, because he sense the tension building in Adam's body.

Adam feels like his heart is going to break, when he pulls away from the embrace

"I am….. well I … I am sorry about that….. I mean, I kinda threw myself at you last night…. You were sleeping…. And I just…." Tommy's eyes darted to Adam and back to the wall. _If there ever was an appropriate moment for the floor to crack open and drag me down in it, now would be it! _

"So…. What you're saying is that… you're sorry…..that you're regretting it" Adam voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, and he couldn't hold back the pain in it.

Tommy yanked his head back, capturing Adam's look, but he was to hurt himself to recognize it in Adam's voice

"NOO, I have wanted that for so long, but I don't want to mess things up, I can't afford to loose you, I mean, I love you and I need you. You are my best friend and I just can't be without you, so please forgive me for being a total ass, I really didn't mean to take advantage off you like that, I couldn't control it last night, I swear I will keep it together from now on. Please Adam I can't loose you too" as Tommy rambled on the expression on Adam's face slowly changed, as he tried to wrap his head around what Tommy was saying. _He wanted it…. For a long time….doesn't want to mess….wait…. oh Tommy you little…..babe I love you too…._

Adam put a finger under Tommy's chin and leaned in…. and kissed Tommy. It was a light kiss, nothing more than lingering brush. Tommy stopped breathing, his lips were tingling, and he let his tongue glide over them trying to capture the taste of Adam. Adam felt how his body responded to the sight of that.

"Tommy I need to be sure here, I need to know if you really mean it, when you say you don't regret. I have wanted to be with you in what feels like a life time, I love you too, and not just as a friend"

"Oh" Tommy looked a little puzzled "but….why….. I mean. Why didn't you….. I thought…hmm" Tommy's lips curled as he realized that Adam was asking him and a sexy as hell smile spread on his face. "I love you too Adam, and not just as a friend" He moved over to Adam pushing him down into the madras, straddling him.

"Just so we're clear. I want every piece of you, not just…" he let his hands wander on Adam's body. "…this…. I want it all, your body and your soul. Nothing more, nothing less. Is it mine? Because I'm yours if it is! Can you give it to me?"

Adam looks at Tommy he feels mesmerized and when he tries to speak a huge lump is in his throat, he clears it.

"I'm yours! Have been for a very long time, you can have it all. Now shut up, just shut up. And kiss me!" Tommy lowered his head, and gave Adam his lips. They nipped and licked each others lips, and let their tongues wrestle and fight for dominance; small sounds of pleasure escaped their throats as the kiss went on. It was a kiss filled with love and passion. None off them heard Tommy's mom knocking on the door, or saw her when she opened the door.

She closed the door silently again as she heard her son say to Adam "I love you" and tears of happiness filled her eyes as she heard Adam answer with a "I love you too"

She went into the kitchen, and put the breakfast away. She wrote a note and put it on the fridge.

Boys!

The coffee is in the pot

Pancakes in the fridge

Thought you needed a little time alone

Love you both, Mom


End file.
